


Souls of Virtue (In Progress)

by Rogue_Mutt



Series: Souls of Virtue [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_Mutt/pseuds/Rogue_Mutt
Summary: Chara was dying, but before she succumbed to her illness, Asriel died and surrendered his soul to her. With the body of a human and the souls of both human and monster, they both left the Underground. But rather than return with six other souls to destroy the barrier as they had promised, they never returned. King Asgore Dreemurr never declared war on humanity because humanity had done nothing with his children.Decades have passed and six children have fallen, each having grown up under the environment of the underground kingdom. And now a new child falls - the seventh one - named Frisk. She is welcomed and accepted by monsterkind and her fellow humans alike, but soon realizes her arrival puts them all at great peril. If they can't break the barrier soon enough, every living being in the kingdom may perish.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the bottom for info on what's going on. Otherwise, enjoy.

> “Chara, I don’t want to do this anymore.”
> 
> Chara would’ve laughed were it not for the pain; it choked her, paralyzed her, bled her from the inside, she couldn’t even laugh it away. So, all she managed was a smirk. “It’s a bit late for nerves, Asriel.” Her voice was barely a whisper, and the words that did escape her lips were faint and tense. Looking up at her brother was difficult, as her gaze frequently wandered in a daze until his voice brought her focus back to him. His watery eyes, whimpering mouth and shaking body were a poor disguise for his worry for her.
> 
> How hideous she must look right now.
> 
> “What if it doesn’t work?” He asked again for reassurance, but she had already answered him too many times before. “I… I don’t want to lose you.” He was speaking between uncontrollable sobs now, barely comprehensible. Always a crybaby. “Please…”
> 
> Chara smiled as widely as she thought she could. She tried to make it look as warm and energetic as if she were healthy and alive again. But even without seeing, she could tell how gruesome it looked. She hoped her eyes could tell him everything was alright where her mouth would fail.
> 
> “Aren’t you happy?” She asked. “Aren’t you excited?” She spoke as loudly as she could, but she could see Asriel couldn’t hear her. It was only when he could bare to look at her again that he realized she had spoken.
> 
> “Chara?”
> 
> She smiled again, this time knowing it showed true. “You’re going to be free.”
> 
> Asriel reached with a trembling hand and touched hers. His soft fur brushed her pale skin like an angel’s wing, ready to carry her someplace beautiful. Tightly it clenched hers like an anchor trying to hold onto her. Her body was numb from the poison in her veins, but his hand still felt warm in hers. Would if she could, she’d hold onto it for as long as she lived and forever after.
> 
> Then, suddenly, he let go. She feebly tried to reach after him, already missing the warmth of his touch. I don’t want to die alone, she thought. Please.
> 
> She looked up to see him shaking his head, backing away from her. “I don’t want to be free.” He said. “I don’t want to lose my best friend.” She saw his hand hold tightly onto his chest, clenching the locket he wore beneath his striped sweater.
> 
> “Please.” Chara tried to speak, tried to scream and to beg him to stay. “Asriel.” She put all her effort into saying his name, to utter even a whisper.
> 
> But he was already gone.
> 
> There she was, lying on her deathbed, hand outstretched and staring at the ghost of her best friend. Her brother, abandoning her in his grief. Already she could feel the weight of her isolation swell inside her chest. Her heart beat faster but stabbed her chest with pain each time; her lungs begged for air, but each breath felt too thin to keep her alive. Her hands reached desperately for the locket she wore around her own neck, pulling it up for her to hold onto. It was cold and lifeless, unlike Asriel’s hand.
> 
> Oh Asriel, why did you leave? Please, come back. Mom? Dad? Anyone!? She called for help, but nobody came.
> 
> Then she felt the familiar gentle brush against her cheek. “Chara…”
> 
> It was only a whisper – an echo. Was she dreaming? She opened her eyes. The whole world in her bedroom appeared like a fog. Yet she saw a familiar shape lying on top of her, embracing her with soft white fur. Asriel.
> 
> “Please, don’t go.” He whispered. “I don’t want… to let go.”
> 
> A single flake fell onto her skin, so tiny she soon inhaled it. Immediately she felt warmer, ever slightly reinvigorated. It was as though she breathed a small shred of life. Her vision cleared enough to see her best friend holding onto her, his face buried against her chest. Yet something seemed different about him. His fur didn’t shine brightly like she remembered, nor did his grief cause him to shake uncontrollably or his body feel as warm as it did only moments ago. Then – to her dread – she saw it.
> 
> The dust slowly settling on her skin.
> 
> “No.” The word was a whisper from her lips but a scream from her mind – from her soul. “No. No no no. Asriel.” How did this happen? What happened to him? He was here only moments ago, wasn’t he?
> 
> He coughed violently, exhaling a small cloud of dust. She covered her mouth and nose to try and avoid breathing it in but the need for air made it possible only for mere moments. More dust covered his fur each time he coughed, and she realized it was just like how she had coughed during the first stages of the poisoning. Oh no, did he…
> 
> “Why?” She was so thirsty; she didn’t want to drink anything while she was ill. Now she wanted to cry, but the lack of moisture hurt her eyes. All she could muster was a single tear, stinging her eye with all the grief she wanted to show but couldn’t.
> 
> He ate buttercups. Why did he do that? That wasn’t part of the plan. You weren’t supposed to die; you _can’t_ die. Her mind was a cacophony of fear and thought while her best friend was dying right on top of her. Don’t die. Please don’t die. Please.
> 
> She was at peace only moments ago. She was about to die; she had been happy to die. She would have died and Asriel would have lived. They would have left the underground, came back and freed everyone and lived happily with their family. She wanted to take him to the flower garden she grew up with, the one filled with golden flowers. 
> 
> “Don’t… want to…” He coughed violently, shaking his body with each hack. “Let… go…”
> 
> Neither of them expected her plan to go so smoothly; she knew the buttercups would have hurt her regardless. But this was too much for her to bare. And now there was nothing she could do for him except to hold onto him while the shared their last breaths.
> 
> And despite everything, she found that wasn’t such a bad way to go after all.
> 
> “I’m here, Azzy.” She didn’t care if her voice was audible or if he could even hear her. “I’m not letting go.” I’m never letting go. I’m here; we’re here. It’ll be over soon, I promise.
> 
> No sooner had she thought this than his body seemed to turn to ash on top of her. Dust settled onto her like a blanket of grey snow. And then he was gone.
> 
> As if dreaming, she could still see him hovering over her. His eyes were closed, sleeping peacefully over her. So close she could hear his heartbeat. She knew she was delirious, being so close to death’s door by now. Asriel was gone; there was nothing left of him but the dust blanketing her. Yet she still had the unshakable urge to reach up and touch the ghost of her best friend. Her fingers had only brushed the wisps of his seemingly ethereal form when the fog cleared, and she saw what her hand now clenched. 
> 
> His snow-white soul.
> 
> What happened next happened like lightning suddenly striking her. The soul disappeared in a flash of light and the palm of her hand glowed brighter. Then, all at once, a wave of thoughts and emotions invaded her mind. They raced through her mind all at once, thoughts and memories she didn’t remember before. She quickly realized they weren’t hers; these memories weren’t from _her_ past. Then suddenly, like moments ago when she was ready for death, she was at peace. And then she felt him, knew he was smiling even though he was dead and had no body to smile with. Then it dawned on her what had happened.
> 
> _Howdy_. She felt, rather than heard. _It’s me, your best friend_.
> 
> Chara had absorbed Asriel’s soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this prologue. As of right now, this series is still being developed. I've learned a lot from my previous time working on Scarlet Renegade as it had helped me discover things as a writer and storyteller. I now have a new story that I intend to finish and plan to fulfill with a clear path laid out rather than boldly going wherever my mind wanders to at the moment of typing it. I regret having gotten so far only to have disappointed many readers with the incompletion of Undyne's story. Even so I know that it was the right decision as the more chapters I was getting out the deeper I wrote myself into a corner. Characters were losing their clear motivations and logic was losing it's tangibility (a key example is when Gerson tells Undyne to take her punishment and be done with it so that she can live and grow as a person, only to then later, the very next day, when she sees her putting on her armor, knowing she was about to confront Toriel and perhaps out to kill her, goes and gives her a shield to help her do it. I'm not saying it's impossible, but I definitely could have made that look less like an abrupt 180).  
Now I am committed to an idea, both as a way to practice for my future as an aspiring author, and as a means of sharing a story to others. I'm willing to give it a shot, and hope you can be willing to give me a second chance as well. And as for everyone else who has no idea whatsoever who I am or what I'm talking about, bare with me. I'll finish the draft in due time (hopefully) and then post each chapter as it progresses from there. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this prologue and look forward to seeing you in the future. Comments and kudos are appreciated, but even just knowing someone took the time to read this at all makes it all worth while.  
In the immortal words of every Undertale fan out there, Stay Determined.


	2. Update Calendar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change this into a page where I list updates every once in awhile or after major breakthroughs. Think of this like a journal.

> 9/4 - 
> 
> I've been going through several ideas trying to fit in the criteria I've given myself. Several times I had given up, become inspired again, worked on the draft some more, given up and continuing the cycle. It's been an exhausting week. There are a few issues I've kept running into. One of them is the human characters, six characters to introduce and flesh out in a meaningful way to the world. The other issue has been trying to come up with a plot that works. A goal for Frisk to reach for to keep each or most chapters engaging and page turning using a proper set up. I'm continuing to work on trying to solve these issues even if it means mentally banging my head against the wall until I bleed because - as a writer - it's just what I do. I care about the story I want to discover and care about the audience that has yet to experience it. Even if it doesn't get attention like FINAGLC or some other popular work, I'm compelled to keep putting time and careful thought into this project. Sorry for the rambling and for the delay, I just wanted to explain the progress over the past week for those who have been wondering. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The journey of a thousand miles begins with the first step


End file.
